


don't stop

by comefeedtherainn



Series: Memory is the Key SMAU [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Orgasm Anxiety, handjobs, mitkau, smau fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Eddie kisses Richie again, before tracing his lips delicately with his tongue, just to see what would happen. Richie gasps, his hips lifting off the bed and eyes fluttering shut, and Eddie supposes that's a good sign. Richie's hips roll, searching, and Eddie grunts and tenses up when his erection meets Eddie's growing one and rubs firmly. It feels good, really good, fabric and heat and the suggestive shape of how much Richie wants him, and Eddie immediately wants to throw it as far away as he can.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Memory is the Key SMAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	don't stop

Richie's fingers are trailing up and down Eddie's side, over his ribs and down the curve of his waist and following the line of his hip. He's touching gently, lazily, probably half asleep. Eddie's shirt his pushed up a little from squirming to get comfortable, and he hates wearing pants in bed so his briefs are revealing the skin of his hip and thigh. The touch tickles his skin.

It's making Eddie a little insane.

He frowns, pressing closer to Richie and sticking his face into his chest with a grunt. He's not sure if he's complaining or not - everything that feels nice, his first instinct is to push it away so he can process it. Instead of batting Richie's hand away, though, he takes hold of his shirt and makes a fist in it instead. Richie seems to notice, his hand stilling.

"You alright?"

Eddie doesn't look at him, pressing his forehead to Richie's chest.

"Feels good."

"Hm? Oh."

The stroking resumes, more slow and purposeful. Eddie swallows, his toes clenching briefly, and lets out a slow breath.

"Too much?"

Eddie hums, shaking his head. "No. I mean, yes. But. Don't stop."

An understanding rumble in Richie's chest, where Eddie presses his ear to hear it better. Richie does stop, but only to press his palm to the small of Eddie's back underneath his shirt. It's warm and firm, and he uses it to pull Eddie closer. Eddie lifts his head up and they kiss, softly first before Eddie parts his lips - he's always the first to go for it. Richie smiles into it before opening his mouth invitingly, rolling onto his back as Eddie settles down straddling his hips. He strokes Richie's tongue with his own, pleased at the tiny noise in Richie's throat. He pulls back a little, grinning when Richie tries to sit up and follow him, and presses a hand to his chest to push him back down.

"Woah," Richie says, almost involuntarily.

"Sorry," Eddie says quickly. "Bad?"

"Uh, no, really good," Richie laughs. "I like...that."

Hm. _Something to return to later_ , Eddie muses as he gets back to work. He kisses Richie again, before tracing his lips delicately with his tongue, just to see what would happen. Richie gasps, his hips lifting off the bed and eyes fluttering shut, and Eddie supposes that's a good sign. Richie's hips roll, searching, and Eddie grunts and tenses up when his erection meets Eddie's growing one and rubs firmly. It feels good, really good, fabric and heat and the suggestive shape of how much Richie wants him, and Eddie immediately wants to throw it as far away as he can. He freezes, and so does Richie.

"Sorry," Richie laughs breathlessly. "Sorry, sorry."

"No, it's....Richie."

"Mm?"

"I'm...I want to try to...do you think you could touch me?'

Richie pulls back from where he'd been catching his breath with his nose in Eddie's neck. He blinks a few times, heavy and slow as he tries to think.

"I definitely could," he says, laughing when Eddie glares at him. "Sorry. What are you asking for, exactly?"

"I want to...I keep stopping us before anything can happen," Eddie says, pursing his lips. "But I want those...things to happen."

Richie hums, a soothing, warm palm traveling up and down Eddie's spine. It make his shoulders come away from his ears.

"Yeah, me too. Wanna hear something funny?"

"What?"

"You're super blunt and direct all the time, except when you're trying to ask me for sex."

Eddie stares at him, his jaw hanging. "I...uh. Oh."

"Yeah," Richie says, smiling with kind eyes and that comforting hand still on Eddie's back. "So, what do you want?"

Eddie swallows, his heart beginning to thrum. "I. I want you to touch me. Everywhere. And don't stop."

It's quiet for a moment as they just sort of look at each other, though Richie looks more contemplative where Eddie feels like he's just trying not to bolt out of bed.

"Sit up," Richie says, patting Eddie's thighs. When Eddie does, Richie pulls him toward him until he's facing away, his back to Richie's chest and sitting between his spread legs. "Comfy?"

"Yeah," Eddie nods, leaning back against the pleasant, warm firmness of Richie's chest. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna try some stuff. Slow. And I know you said don't stop, but I will if you tell me to. Okay?"

Eddie nods, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay."

Richie is still for a moment, before squeezing both of Eddie's hips gently. His warm breath tickles Eddie's neck, then his ear, and Eddie squirms when Richie kisses and licks the shell. He arches when he feels teeth, gasping as his eyes flutter. 

"Ah."

"That feels good?"

"Mm."

"Come on, baby. Tell me yes or no."

"I-" Eddie swallows, taking a breath. 'Yes. I like that."

He can feel Richie smile against his neck where he peppers kisses down to his shoulder. "Okay, good."

Richie continues like that for a minute or so, kissing and nipping and then soothing those spots with a gentle brush of his tongue. Eddie's breath is a bit labored by the time Richie's hands move again, away from his hips and smoothing up along the curve of his waist and over his ribs. It tickles a bit, but he likes it, so he takes a deep breath instead of wriggling away. Richie's left hand presses over his stomach, and Eddie imagines he's touching him all the way from left to right with all of his fingers splayed. The right hand brushes over Eddie's chest underneath his shirt, and his thumb passes over Eddie's nipple, and a strangled noise escapes his throat. 

"Yeah?" Richie asks, and Eddie can hear the fucking grin. "Liked that, huh?"

"Yes," Eddie huffs, tugging on one of his leg hairs. He smirks when Richie hisses in pain.

"Ow. Mean."

"Well."

Richie snickers quietly in his ear, making his mouth dry. His hand returns, pressing warmly over Eddie's heart. He flicks his thumb over Eddie's nipple again, and Eddie digs his fingertips into Richie's thighs. 

"Fuck."

"Stop?"

"No. No. Keep going."

Richie hums and obeys, repeating over and over, faster and faster, until Eddie is whining continuously and his face has started to feel hot. Richie slows, kissing his cheek and jaw as he lets Eddie catch his breath. 

"You okay?" he asks quietly, and Eddie nods, still panting. 

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Having fun?"

"Yes," Eddie laughs weakly, swatting his thigh. "Shut up."

Richie's right hand moves again, this time downward. That makes Eddie a little nervous, and he tenses up, holding his breath.

"Easy," Richie murmurs, kissing his ear. "Easy. You're alright."

"I'm okay."

"Okay."

Fingertips again, now, Richie's touch becoming more soft and careful. He brushes them slowly over Eddie's thigh, up and down the length of it and delicately pushing through hair as he goes. After a moment they dip inward, sliding into the crook of Eddie's knee, and then up the inside of his thigh. The skin there is more sensitive than Eddie is prepared for, and he jerks away, clenching his teeth. Richie pauses, but doesn't lift his hand away. He kisses the side of Eddie's neck gently. 

"It's alright, babe."

Eddie nods once, determined. "I know. I'm okay."

Richie continues. He reaches the crease of Eddie hip and follows the line of it up and over, then coming back and moving further down. Eddie whimpers and presses his back into Richie, trying to feel something solid. Richie's fingers stop between his legs, hovering, shaking almost imperceptibly. 

"Can I touch you, Eds?"

Eddie lets out a long breath through his nose, closing his eyes, and nods. "Yeah. Please."

It's just a brush, but the touch of Richie's fingers on his cock is enough to make him jump, even through fabric. He makes fists in the duvet to stop himself from shoving Richie away, laying his head back on Richie's shoulder so he doesn't look. 

"I've got you," Richie murmurs in his ear. "I love you."

"Keep going."

Richie does, touching him a bit more firmly. He cups his hand around the bulge and squeezes, and Eddie groans, long and quiet. Richie's answering hum vibrates against Eddie's back, and Eddie wants to crawl inside his chest and live nestled up amongst his ribs. He presses his face into Richie's neck, instead, as he starts to squeeze more rhythmically, until Eddie is hard and throbbing and a lopsided, wet circle has formed at the front of his briefs. He squirms, finding them uncomfortable now that he's hot and hard and needy.

"Wanna take them off?" Richie asks at the same time Eddie sits up on his knees, shoving the briefs down past his ass irritably. "Holy fucking shit."

Eddie blinks, looking over his shoulder incredulously. "What?"

Richie closes his mouth with a snap, blinking like he's been caught. "Sorry. Uh. Nice ass."

Eddie stares at him, then snorts and flicks his forehead. "Thanks." He grins when Richie laughs.

A bit more shuffling around and Eddie kicks his underwear onto the floor, feeling a lot less restricted but, suddenly, a lot more vulnerable. He feels himself go warm all over, and shuffles back into Richie's lap before he can chicken out. 

"Okay," he says quietly. 

Richie doesn't move for a moment, his hands flexing and releasing in Eddie periphery. Finally he touches Eddie's thighs again, palms flat and warm. He almost massages the muscle, rubbing the length of them and them touching all along the inside, brave and sure when he'd been careful before. Eddie breathes some kind of sound of surprise, opening his legs wider. He catches sight of his own erection and pauses there. Since getting a body, he hasn't really...looked at himself. He avoids the mirror most of the time, but especially when he's naked. Bathing is usually done within five or ten minutes, if he can help it. And he certainly doesn't touch. So it takes a moment to register that this belongs to him, that he's a person with an erection that he wants Richie to touch. A pearl of liquid beads at the top, and rolls down the head.

He chances a glance up at Richie, wondering if he's looking, too, and is caught. Richie's eyes are nearly black, his pupils blown out and lids hanging heavy. His cheeks are flushed and his neck and chest are red and splotchy. He's breathing a bit labored, lips parted. He looks...sexy, Eddie labels, licking his own lips to wet them and feeling a thrill begin at the tip of his spine and travel straight to the core of him.

"You like touching me?" Eddie marvels, his voice sounding odd and breathy to his own ears. 

Richie huffs a quiet laugh, his eyes flicking down the length of Eddie's body and making him wish Richie would take him apart at the atomic level with his bare hands. "Yeah. I do."

Eddie swallows, looking back down at his own erection, at Richie's palms resting patiently on his legs. 

"Will you keep going?"

"Yeah, baby."

Slowly, Richie wraps a hand around Eddie's cock, and he hisses in surprise, arching away from him.

"I got you baby, I got you." Richie whispers the promises into his shoulder, his breath coming shaking and shallow. 

He strokes upward, slowly, and Eddie groans as he presses back against him again. Richie's hand is large, his fingers are long, he's calloused and soft all at once and warm and it's making Eddie fucking insane. Part of him hopes he'll adjust to things, someday, that he won't be so sensitive. Another kind of likes the insane feeling of it all. He settles into the rhythm as Richie begins to stroke him in earnest, breathing quick and soft against Eddie's neck. The pleasure starts to build, pressure building inside him, and Eddie grunts, grabbing onto Richie's wrist to stop him. 

"Stop, stop."

"Alright, baby, alright."

They sit there for a moment, panting into the quiet. Richie kisses along his shoudler, then up his neck, nipping at his earlobe.

"What are you afraid of?" he murmurs. Eddie squirms.

"I. I don't know," Eddie replies softly. "I've never...it feels like losing control. I don't know what'll happen. I don't know what it'll feel like."

"It's gonna feel good," Richie practically purrs, and Eddie whines, back arching with pleasure at the shiver that his voice sends down his spine. "It's gonna feel so fucking good and then you'll be addicted, baby."

Eddie swallows, looking up at him again. After a moment of thought, he takes Richie's free hand and drapes his arm over his chest in a half-hug. He hums happily when Richie easily takes the hint and holds him close, pinning him against his chest. He keeps his mouth near Eddie's ear, which Eddie's sure is what will really get him there, in the end. He's not sure why the fuck it feels so good for Richie to even breathe near his neck or ears, but he hopes he does it forever. 

"I've got you, baby," Richie says. "Keep going?"

"Yes," Eddie says. "Yes."

Richie begins again, starting off slow. Eddie didn't go soft at all, even while they were talking, and he's still sensitive. He doesn't stop him, though, grabbing onto Richie's thigh with one hand, and clutching the forearm draped across his chest with the other. Richie keeps him close, making him feel safe, secure. When the pleasure starts to build, he feels anchored. Richie won't let him flloat away, or fall apart. He spreads his legs, hooking them over Richie's, and groans as he finally just lets himself go.

"Oh, baby," Richie breathes, hand speeding up. "That's it baby, there you go. Fuck, you're so gorgeous."

"Feels good," Eddie mumbles, eyelids fluttering as a sweet pressure begins to build, curling his toes. "Ah, ah, Richie. Richie, fuck, it feels so good."

"Fucking shit, fuck," Richie growls, pressing up against Eddie's lower back. He's hard, bare skin against Eddie's as his cock pokes out of his underwear, and both of those things make a bolt of pleasure pulse in between Eddie's legs.

"Ah! Ohhh, god," Eddie whines, throwing his head back onto Richie's shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, oh my god."

"Yeah, baby, holy shit. Come on, come on. You wanna cum?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shit. Richie, I want it, please."

"Almost baby, you're so close, I can fucking tell, fuck."

Eddie gasps, his moans and whimpers coming out stuttered and high-pitched. He can feel sweat on his forehead and chest and underneath his arms. He rolls his hips up, and growls eagerly when he fucks into Richie's fist and finds he can set a pace, that way. He speeds them both up, thrusting up insistently and digging his heels into the mattress on the outsides of Richie's knees. One arm curls back and behind Richie's head, and he grips the nape of his neck firmly. 

"Don't stop," he begs, eyes rolling back. "Don't stop, don't stop, I'm-"

"Won't stop, Eddie, fuck I'll do anything for you, I'd do fucking anything for you. Cum for me baby, fuck, I want you to cum so bad, please."

All at once, white flashes behind Eddie's eyelids and he lifts up off the mattress, hips and back and thighs all pushing up toward the ceiling as he cums in long stripes. He strains against Richie's hold, but he holds him tight, still, not letting him shatter.

"Richie! Richie!"

"I got you, I got you, oh god, oh, Eddie-"

"Ah-haaa, ah!"

"Yeah, yeah, there you go, fuck!"

Eddie feels Richie shaking behind him, and then something wet and warm licks up his lower back, and he smiles, closing his eyes as he comes down from the high. He collapses backward and Richie catches him, burying his face in Eddie's neck as they both catch their breath. Eddie's skin feels buzzy, his mind is easy and quiet. He realizes he's never felt this good, before. Even being drunk wasn't this good.

'I'm so sorry," Richie pants, squeezing him. "I would've asked, or warned you before I jizzed on your back like a fucking teenager, but Jesus-"

"It's okay," Eddie laughs breathlessly. "Liked it."

"You are the sexiest fucking man in the galaxy, Eds. I'm gonna die."

Eddie hums, blindly reaching to pat his cheek with his eyes still closed.

"Don't die. Need you to do that to me again."

Richie laughs, jostling Eddie with the force of it. 

"Yeah, alright. Guess I'll cope."

Eddie opens his eyes to slits, smiling when he finds Richie looking down at him like he hung every star in the sky. He looks about as sweaty and flushed as Eddie feels, his bangs piecey and sticking to his forehead. Eddie reaches to gently brush them away, then stretches to kiss him softly. 

"Thank you," he murmurs. 

"Shit. Thank _you_ ," Richie jokes, smiling lopsidedly down at him. "I love you."

"Mm. Love you, too." Eddie yawns, pulling Richie down on top of him. "Quick nap. Then shower."

"Knew I kept you around for a reason. Ow! No pinching."

"Dickwad."

* * *

The SMAU that this fic coincides with is Memory is the Key, [here](https://twitter.com/memoryiskey_au) on twitter!


End file.
